Keeper of the Lost Cities: Book 6 and 7
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Sophie is looking into the eyes of everyone and seeing different colors. Everything's falling apart. The world she knows can't hold on much longer. So maybe it's time for a new plan•War is coming. Elves of all shapes and sizes are choosing sides and making bad decisions. Sophie and her friends are crumpling under the pressure as feelings arise and loved ones switch sides.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

She looked into the eyes of the girl in front of her. She couldn't tell what color they were through the mist. She was just glad she wasn't alone like so many other people right now.

She had reached for hands that weren't there anymore. Everything would crumble soon.

Everyone had turned away. So why was she still here with someone who would never listen?

Because she knew this is what she had to do.

 _I will do everything in my power to help my world._


	2. Sophie?

Chapter 1: Sophie?

Hey guys, I know the last update was pretty rushed. But I typed in like, five minutes the second I got home, because I wanted to make this story so badly.

Anyway, I have a couple things I forgot last time:

First, disclaimer. None of this is from the actual sixth book. All of the plot is mine, and unless I make up a new character, everything else is Shannon Messengers.

Second, I want a name for this story. I know Perilheart has a story out, and he/she is calling it Nightfall.

I want you guys to give me ideas and we'll have a vote. I really want this to happen so I won't be updating until I get at least one vote. I'm sorry if that's harsh but I'm desperate for personal reasons.

Last thing. I only decided I would write this because the only other option is to sit in misery in my room until next fall. So I don't want any really mean comments, cause I'm doing this for fun. I know I haven't said that before on my fanfics, cause I usually take them just as seriously as real books. But this is just for fun. Okay?

Now get onto reading!

Sophie didn't know what to say. Amy was standing there, shaking. She wasn't really sure why.

Fitz put a protective arm around her. Keefe grabbed her wrist tightly.

Sophie slowly opened her mouth, but nothing came out. What was she supposed to say anyway?

"Gone." Amy whispered. "Gone gone gone."

Alden came bursting through the door. He froze when he saw Amy. He figured out what was happening pretty quickly. "Sophie..." he said gently.

Sophie didn't move. Keefe let go of her wrist.

"Sophie..."

Keefe looked at Amy. "Foster, we gotta go." Amy took a step forward. Sophie flinched.

Fitz took away his arm and started to gently pull on her wrist.

"Sophie," Alden said, a little more loudly. He was beginning to panic. "Sophie, we have to get out of here."

The former sisters locked eyes. Alden started to pull out his imparter.

Finally, Sophie turned around. "You're right."

Amy twitched.

"I'm calling the Washers." Alden said. "Then we'll leave and go searching for her family,"

He said it as if it was never Sophie's family at all.

"She'll be fine alone here. I don't think the Neverseen are coming back." Sophie nodded and Alden pulled out his Pathfinder.

They all gripped hands and stepped into the light.

But at the last second, Sophie and Amy lunged at each other, causing both of them to tumble backwards.

The group disappeared without them in a flash of light.


	3. I Love You

Chapter 2: I Love You

Hey guys! Clearly, since I'm posting this, someone voted on a name for the book. Anyway, right now, I'm going to reply to comments! I know I don't usually do that but I'm trying to now. So...

Obsidian11Rose: Thank you! Yes, I finished Lodestar. It was so good! Have you finished it? Or gotten it? I know some people haven't.

Perilheart: Thank you for voting! I thought you were a girl, but I wasn't sure.

Thank you to Perilheart and Reyna Kayne for following and Reyna Kayne for favoriting!

Thank you to everyone who responded in any way to my story! I really hope I get somewhere with this.

BTW, the people out there who don't have Lodestar yet, we're all behind you! I wish I could buy books for everyone! But I can't, so...we really hope you get it soon.

One last thing:

Here are the votes so far for the story title:

Crumble

Moonlark

Precious

Promise

Starstone

Serenvale

Enhancer

Feel free to give me more or vote on th ones already there! These were given by me and Perilheart! Thank you!

Sophie sat up as the beam of light disappear. She honestly didn't know what to do. She had just jumped away from the only way home just for a girl that might not even want to see her anymore.

But she was proud.

She was proud of herself because she had just jumped out of the only chance home for her sister.

"Sophie," Amy whispered.

Sophie rolled off her younger sister.

"Eleven."

"What?" Amy looked at her in confusion.

"Your eleven," Sophie explained.

Amy laughed. "That's the first thing you say to me?"

"Hey! You are eleven!"

"Whatever,"

Sophie curled herself up into a little ball. "Amy..."

"It's really weird to hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Just...because. Because I was Amy with you...and then I was Natalie without you...and now I'm me again."

"What?"

"Sophie." Amy stood up and pulled her sister onto the couch next to them. "I was always Amy."

"What?"

"I was so confused when they started calling me Natalie. And then we moved. And then they acted like you never existed. I asked them about it, but they just looked at me, confused. So...when _they_ showed up, and then _you_ showed up..."

"Oh Amy," Sophie hugged her sister tight. "You didn't get wiped, did you?"

"What?"

Sophie laughed softly. "Let me explain,"

She explained about the thoughts, and Fitz, and then the elvin world, and then wiping her old families minds. She explained all the adventures she'd had.

After, Amy just stared at her. "But why didn't I get wiped?"

"I don't know," Sophie admitted. "But I love you,"

"I love you too,"

They hugged again. "Okay," said Sophie. "Let's find a way to get back home. And you're coming home with me."

They decided to split up around the house and the yard, looking for clues or something to help them.

Sophie ventured to the edge of the woods, while Amy looked around the small pond they had.

Sophie was looking when it happened.

Pop.

Pop, pop, pop pop pop.

A little bright orange ball landed near Sophie's foot. She inched away a little.

Then a blue one.

A pink one.

A yellow one.

And another orange.

She heard a boom somewhere and then a scream.

"Amy?" She called uncertainly. Sophie heard footsteps.

"AMY?!"

But no one responded. Just footsteps.

She didn't know what was going on. But she knew the little balls were dangerous and that there was something wrong.

The orange ones started to smoke.

A lot.

They kept smoking 'till Sophie couldn't see.

She started coughing. Hard. She was on her knees hacking when the ground started to shake.

She saw a pink light dancing near her. She scrambled away from it. She had to get out of here. Now.

"AMY!"

"AM-" she started coughing again.

More shaking. More light.

And then the boom.

 _ **BOOM.**_

She kept running, but the pink light was spreading.

 _Fire._

That's what the pink light was.

Sophie didn't look back. She charged through the yard near where she thought the pond was.

"AMY!"

Something clawed at her memory, but she was busy. She opened up her mind.

 _Amy_? She transmitted.

 _Sophie?_

 _Amy! Just hold on-_

Her connection broke. "AMY!"

"Sophie!"

A hand grabbed hers and she screamed. But she realized it was Amy.

"Help," Amy said.

Sophie wrapped her arm around Amy's torso. She put her other one under Amy's legs and felt blood. A lot of it.

Amy had her hand on her neck. Her other hand was wrapped around Sophie's neck.

Sophie stumbled to the the general direction of the house.

Footsteps.

Something hit her head.

She almost blacked out. But she had enough strength to inflict on whoever was behind her.

Amy screamed. Sophie fell to her knees from the pain in her head.

She managed to get Amy through the open door of the house. Amy pulled her the rest of the way.

They shut the door and collapsed on the ground.

Sophie fell asleep with her arms around her little sister.

Hope you liked that! My friend's on chapter 3 and she's texting me like crazy. It is so hard not to spoil it! Okay, so...maybe I spoiled something for her b/c she's my best friend and maybe she guessed the ending so I told her no!? I've learned my lesson. I'll go rant to myself in Africa where no one can hear me but the elephants. (What was that?!)


	4. Amy

Chapter 3: Amy

When Sophie woke, everything was bleary. She sat up frantically, remembering what had happened.

"Amy!" She turned to the sleeping girl next to her.

She thought about waking her up, then saw how bad it was.

She was still holding her neck, but Sophie could see blood spreading down into her sisters shirt.

She had a lot of cuts and scratches on her arms, but there was a huge, deep gash on her leg. And one of her ankles was purple and swollen.

Sophie gasped in shock and whirled around, tripping over a rock.

 _Wait._

A rock?

She glanced down at it. It was a leaping crystal.

She didn't care who left it or where it went. But Amy needed help and she was going to get it.

 _Wait_.

What happened last time she did this?

Would it happen again?

Probably.

She shook her head and tenderly picked up Amy.

She held the crystal to the light and stepped in.

She tried to even out her concentration so both of them didn't fade. But she could feel Amy starting to slip away.

She took a deep breath and focused on Amy.

 _Fool_.

 _It's going to happen again._

 _What if they can't fix you?_

But...

 _Amy_.

Amy mattered right now.

They landed on grass, and Sophie couldn't move. But she could tell something, a building, probably, was above her.

She heard a scream and someone was running. Where, she didn't know. All she knew was that Amy was safe and she was slipping away.

 _Help_.

 _Help_.

 _He_...her last plea was unfinished as she drifted away.


	5. Darkness

Chapter 4: Darkness

Jeres the answer to the ONE reveiw I got:

Perilheart: Thank you!

She woke up to darkness.

 _Help_.

Footsteps.

 _Help_.

 _Please_.

 _Sophie_?

 _Fitz? Where are you? Am I dead?_

There was a laugh, but it was outside of her head. Someone walked in.

There was a clap, and the room lit up. She could see two beautifully teal eyes looking at her.

"I did it again," she said sleepily.

"Yeah," Fitz said quietly. "Let's not make this a thing, okay?"

"Can I see everyone?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, walking to the door.

"Wait. Can I go see them?" She didn't know why she wanted to, but she did.

"Uh..sure."

She went to stand up, but couldn't. Fitz chuckled and picked her up, bridal style.

They walked out the door and into the Vacker's living room. Everyone was sitting down, talking quietly.

"Hi," she said sleepily. Everyone looked up.

"Sophie!" "Soph!" "Foster!" "Sophie!" "Hey!" "Don't ever do that again!" "Elwin!"

Elwin stood up and Fitz sat Sophie down. Edaline was in the chair next to her.

Elwin finished checking her and she was engulfed in hugs.

Slowly, everyone filed out except Edaline and Grady.

Sophie stood up and plopped herself down in Edaline's lap. Her parents laughed.

Sophie was enjoying her hair being gently braided by Edaline when she remembered.

Amy.


	6. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

Perilheart: Thank you! You are so sweet.

Fangirl of Keefe (Guest): Don't worry, I update pretty quickly. Thanks!

Sophie jumped off of Edaline's lap, making her yell. She ran down the hall behind her, not knowing exactly where it went.

Amy.

Amy Amy Amy.

How could she forget.

Fool. Fool fool fool. Always a fool.

She kept running straight ahead. She switched to a hall with a light tone of blue, and shot out of the that one and ran up the flight of stairs.

There was a long hallway. Sophie stopped at a random door and tore through it.

Wow.

The bed was a deep blue, matching the walls. There was white furniture and a light blue crystal chandelier. There were knick-knacks everywhere and two doors off to the left.

Wow.

There were footsteps. She remembers her goal. Amy. Amy wasn't in here.

But wow.

Someone was opening the door. She panicked and everything started to blur.

Fitz opened the door and saw her. "Sophie!" He yelled, hugging her. "Don't ever do that again!"

Her vision cleared as everyone else filed into the room, scolding her.

Amy.

"Amy." She said firmly.

"Oh," Fitz said. "She's in the guest room upstairs."

Sophie blushed lightly and everyone decided to have a sleep over. Why? Probably because they didn't want anything to happen again. Even if this was a false alarm.

They were all in Biana's pink room. Keefe suggested they play truth or dare, and there was a vote.

Keefe, Dex, Linh (YES, the Songs were there), and Biana raised their hands yes.

Tam, Sophie, and Fitz raised their hands no.

"Majority rules," Keefe announced. "I'll go first."

He looked around. "Hmmmm. Bangs Boy."

"Dare," Tam said bravely.

"Tonight prank someone from this room. Anyone."

Tam thought about it, then nodded. "Get ready for a surprise."

Tam looked around the room. "Dex,"

"Um...Truth."

Tam smiled. "What do you want Sophie's next great talent to be?"

Keefe snorted. "Terrible Dare, Bangs Boy." But he was listening intently.

"Um...Animamei."

"What's that?" Sophie asked curiously.

"It's when you can talk to animals. If you're really talented, you create a bond with one, like an animal congate," Fitz explained.

"Cool," Sophie said.

Dex chose Fitz.

"Truth," he decided.

"What do you use to get your hair like that?"

Fitz blushed. "Biana's shampoo." He mumbled.

"What?!" Biana screamed. "It has bleach in it!"

Fitz started to freak out. Keefe stared at Biana, wondering why her hair wasn't bleached, since she used the shampoo...she smirked at him.

"Moving on..." Sophie said loudly, catching the smirk. "Fitz...there's no bleach. Calm down and choose someone,"

"Sophie," he said.

She took a deep breath. Dare was quite hard for her. But she knew what Fitz was going to say for truth. But she was tired of holding the secret of her silly crush alone. She almost wished he would ask her again.

Deep breath.

"Truth,"

He hesitated. "What...what was the secret...you won't tell me?"

She couldn't get any words out.

 _Sophie_?

Sophie jumped.

 _Sorry_ _for_ _entering_ _your_ _mind_ _without_ _your_ _permission_.

She didn't answer.

 _Um_... _do you want to answer me telepathically?_

 _Sure._

 _Um...go ahead, I guess._

 _Okay. Fitz, I-_

A scream shattered the silence.

"Come on!" Fitz wailed as everyone jumped to their feet.

Everyone else ran out the door, except Sophie and Fitz. Fitz was just upset, but Sophie was frozen in fear. Because she alone knew that scream.

It was Amy's.


	7. The First Threat

Chapter 5: The First Threat

Perilheart: Yeah. Sorry. But I want some more drama first!

Happy (guest): Thank you! It's helping me to get through the pain of Lodestar too. I re-discovered (long story) KOTLC after Neverseen had come out, so I didn't wait as long as some people did. This is my first long wait, but FanFiction's are definitely helping.

Fangirl of Keefe: Thank you so much!

Mysterious M: Yeah I know. I need to work on that...

Obsidian11Rose: Hahaha. There will be more cliffhangers to come. Also...YAY SOPHITZ!

Everyone seemed to be running in different directions. She was running down the stairs.

Tam shoved into her by accident, Linh was yelling somewhere. It was surprising how much panic this had caused.

Fitz was following her into the living room, but Biana ran into him and Sophie was already gone down the long hallway when he regained himself.

Upstairs guest room...

She tore through the stairs to the next floor.

Through the second door on the left.

Amy was standing there, white faced. Someone was in the room with her.

The cloak covered figure turned leapt out the window just as everyone else came in.

Sophie scrambled to the window, but there was nothing to see.

"Wha...how...what?" Fitz sputtered.

"There...there was..." Sophie was to out of breath to speak.

"There was a person," Amy was trembling as she spoke. "I was asleep...I think. There was a cream and I woke up...and...whoever that was...was standing there." She paused and walked over to the bed and picked up a small piece of paper. "And she left this,"

They all leaned over to read the note. Sophie read aloud:

"C. S. will be first, love..."

"P. P." Fitz finished.


	8. I Don't Care

Chapter 6: I Don't Care

Okay guys, so my studios brain told me I didn't need to look over the last chapter, and I typed P.P. Instead of P.L. Sorry. It's P.L.

"P.L?" Tam asked. "Who's P.L?"

"I don't know," Sophie said. "Who's C.S?"

"None of us know anything," Keefe said. "But C.S is more important right now."

"But..." Linh started to speak. No one listened to her. "Guys?"

No one responded.

"Guys!" She screamed.

Everyone turned to her. "Keefe, what's your father's name?"

"Cassius Sencen," he responded. "But-" his eyes widened. "C.S."

"Your dad is going to be attacked?!"

"Not exactly," Fitz reminded them. "He's just going to be first for something."

"Yeah, well whatever it is, I don't care." Keefe said. He thought for a moment. "Unless Sophie's Sucker-Punching him to Timbuktu."

"That's not happening," Sophie said firmly. "And for the record-"

"What a record?"

"Never mind." Sophie waved it away. "What I mean is, you should care. He's your dad, Keefe. And-and-he cares about you."

Keefe snorted. "No he doesn't,"

"Uh, yeah he does." Fitz jutted in. "He wants you to know you always have a family at Candleshade."

"Well, whatever." Keefe said. "I don't care."

"Well, we do." Sophie said. "And we're going to save him."

I know. Shortest. Chapter. Ever. But my creative juices are not flowing...so...bye!


	9. Them

Chapter 7: Them

The group of figures huddled around the room were silent as their leader paced in front of them.

"Brant," the pacing figure turned to one of the cloaked in front of him. "Where is that idiot of a girl?"

No one could see under his cloak, but Brant flinched. "She's upstairs, Fintan." He had become tired of Fintan's ordering around.

"Well the moron needs to get down here," Fontana grumbled. The other people around them started to mutter their agreement. "I don't think she's a moron," Brant said quietly. But no one heard him.

Finally, the girl they had been groaning about came down the stairs, holding a small child's hands.

The older girl's cloak covered her face, but the younger one's didn't. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and she looked around nervously.

Some people almost 'awww'ed at the toddler, but everyone managed to keep their mouth shut. Brant locked eyes with the older girl, and even though her eyes were barely visible, she could see the small shake of his head. She ignored it.

"What is that child doing here?" Fintan sounded frustrated. "Put her away now. She is no use to us."

The girl was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Very well, Fintan." She spat the name out like poison, but he did not seem to notice.

"C'mon, Cassie," she whispered to the little girl. They went up the stairs and Cassie was light leaped away.

The girl came back down the stairs.

"Now," Fintan said curtly. "We have mission to plan."


	10. Seventeen

Chapter 8: Seventeen

Hey guys! My phone was banned from me for a week, cause I was caught using it when I was supposed to be doing other things. Whatever, I'm back now.

IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ:

Okay guys, the only votes I've gotten for my title are from me and Perilheart. (Thank you, Perilheart!) I really need these votes. I have six approved votes right now, and I would like AT LEAST ten. Here are our options:

Crumble

Moonlark

Precious

Starstone

Swan Song

Secrets

 ** _Please add more votes before voting for one already there!_**

Sophie was at Havenfield, just sitting. Amy was staying at Everglen for now, and Sophie was pondering ways to save Keefe's dad. Someone knocked on the door and she opened it.

A teal card was placed in her hands. It had green around the edges and fancy writing in the middle. It read:

You are invited to Fitzroy Vacker's birthday party. This is not a usual tradition, but given Fitz himself is turning seventeen, we thought it was appropriate.

When: Tommorow, 3:00

Where: Everglen

Why: Fitz is turning seventeen

Details: dress formally

Sophie set the card down and marked the date on her digital calendar on her imparter.

She paused when Grady and Edaline walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Sophie said as they walked in. There was a sudden roar outside and Grady raced out automatically.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Fitz is turning seventeen tomorrow, can I go to his party?"

"Party?!"

Sophie handed her mother the teal card and she read it over quickly.

"Of course, kiddo." Edaline told her, smiling a little to hard for Sophie's liking.

"Mom?..."

"Mmm?" Edaline turned to hide the laughter that had suddenly erupted out of her.

"Mom, what is it?" Sophie was frustrated now.

"It's not even that funny," Edaline said, recovering from her fit. "But..."

"What?"

Edaline sighed. "Fine. When you turn seventeen, you get your first matchmaking scroll."

Sophie pretended to ignore her, but inside her emotions were swirling. She dismissed them and ran upstairs.

The next afternoon, Biana and Linh were over with her getting ready. They all had picked out dresses from Biana's closet.

Sophie's was a tank top red dress. It was lacy and slightly poofy.

Linh's was shorter in the front and longer in the back. It was a light blue with diamonds around the waist and top.

Biana's was sleeveless and gem-studded at the top. At the bottom in poofed out in all it's magenta glory into a magnificent ball gown.

Biana did everyone's makeup and finally showed them what they looked like.

Linh's hair was in waves, falling lightly to her back. Sophie's was curled but in a ponytail, showing off the curls in the back. Biana's was also curly and falling down to her shoulders.

They all had light make up, but not a ton. They hurried down the stairs and tried to avoid Edaline's motherly kisses out the door.

When they arrived at Everglen the party was already in full swing. Sophie saw Tam grab Linh and Biana drift away. She wondered off in search of food.

She found Fitz instead.

He gave her a huge hug and she congratulated him happy birthday. He started a conversation but had to stop when a girl pulled him away.

There were a lot of girls here tonight in search of Fitz and some privacy.

Sophie wondered off again and just got lost in the crowd. Red dress, brown boots, yellow dress, red hair, silver hair.

She made her way out of the crowd and saw Fitz with another girl.

The girl had long waves of glorious brown curls. She had a purple-red dress dazzled with sequins. It was a bit too low cut for Sophie's standards.

The girl cuddled up to Fitz chest. Sophie clenched her fists. Silly crush or no, this girl was bad news.

Sophie noticed Biana on the other side of the room, eyeing the girl too. The two friends locked eyes.

Sophie started toward Fitz with purpose. The girl handed him a drink of pink liquid. He smiled and lifted it to his lips.

Sophie broke into a run and saw Biana do the same. But it was too late. Fitz fell to the floor with a thud that no one could hear.

Sophie and Biana reached Fitz and the girl at the same time. Biana grabbed the girl by the arm and Sophie kneeled in front of Fitz.

"Biana," Sophie said. "We have to get him somewhere safer."

Biana nodded and let go of the girl. "Don't move," she warned her.

The two friends picked up Fitz and took him to his room. The girl followed behind.

They laid him down and Sophie went to get the adults while Biana interrogated the girl.

"Who do you think you are, messing with him?" Biana screeched.

The girl just scowled. "My names Jayline, thanks for asking. What's yours, Prissy pants?"

Alden walked in just in time to save Jayline from serious injury.

Elwin came in next. He immediately rushed to Fitz.

"Hmmm." He inspected his patient.

"What's wrong with him?" Sophie asked nervously.

"I'm afraid that Fitz has been..."

"Poisoned."


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! This isn't a real chapter, sorry. But ThunderMist36 has pointed out some mistakes I need to fix, so here I go:

In the chapter "Them," (if you guys are checking the chapter names), I mention Brant. I am so so sos sos sos so sos sorry. I totally forgot that he died. Sorry again. Sorry X11,000. Sorry. But I really need that chapter for my plot, so let's just pretend "Them," is in the past when they're planning their invade on Lumenaria. (Is that how you spell that)? In the future, please correct me on that kind of stuff.

Also, I know, I messed up my chapter numbers! My brain is so stupid! I'm going to try and fix those.

-BSG ;)


	12. The Rival

Chapter 11: The Rival

-Past-

The Neverseen were huddled around the planning table, listening to Fintan speak about the invasion.

Click. Click. Click.

Everyone looked up. A hooded figure stood on the stairs. Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief, because she was one of their own.

She was holding on to a little blonde girl's hand, and most of them recognized her as Cassie, the girl's younger sister.

"Fintan."

Fintan looked up. "What?" He was tired of the girls interference.

"I've come to challenge you,"

There were gasps around the room.

"For what?" Fintan didn't even sound the slightest bit concerned.

"I want to know who can be the best leader. Me," she smiled under her hood and then pulled it back, revealing a pale woman with silver hair and blue eyes so icy they were almost white.

"Or you."

Fintan walked up close to her, so close his face was inches from hers. She didn't even flinch.

"What've you got that I haven't, Crayelle?" He spat out her name and spit plastered her face.

"I," she said confidently. "Have a brain."

Fintan's blue eyes seemed to get darker. People in the room held their breath.

"Do you," He said, his voice dangerously quiet. "Or are you just going to convince us against our will?"

"I wouldn't." She said. "I may be a Beguiler, but I am loyal to this cause. Unless, of course," her eyes narrowed. "Someone not need gets in the way."

"Beguilers have restrictions, you know." Fintan told her. His voice was getting slightly squeaky.

"So do Pryokenetics," she shot back. "You don't seem to be following the rules very well."

"How are you going to help our cause?" Fintan snorted. "You're so forgiving and weak you've got a toddler holding your hand."

"Because I care," Crayelle said. "Unlike you, I am not going to risk losing anymore valuable players in this game. And all of us are valuable to this cause."

People started murmuring their agreement.

"According to my plan, Cassie is the most important piece of this puzzle," she said.

Brant coughed slightly. "Crayelle," he said gruffly. "Can I see you in here for a minute?" He gestured to a door on his right.

Once they were both inside, Brant turned on her.

"What are you doing? You said you wanted to help overthrow Fintan. Cassie doesn't need to be in danger."

"I know what I'm doing, Brant." Crayelle spat.

"You've become a different person all together!" Brant said desperately. "This is not the Piper I knew."

"That's not my name anymore," Crayelle said. "And you've changed too. I miss the baby brother I used to have."

Brant scowled. "I want to help the world," he said. "Do you? Because Cassie is my sister too. And she needs to be safe. I can't lose someone else. I already lost-"

"Yeah, I know. Jolie." Crayelle rolled her eyes.

"No. I was going to say my big sister." Brant replied harshly.

And with that, he left the room.


	13. The Fight

Chapter 13: The Fight

"C'mon," Keefe said. "I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

"Were not even there yet," Sophie reminded him. "Besides, we haven't checked on your dad in weeks. You can deal with one visit. We'll be in and out. Hopefully."

She turned away so he wouldn't see how worried she was, even though he could probably sense it. Sophie knew Keefe didn't want to interact with his dad, but she was worried about what would happen if there was something wrong.

They arrived at Candleshade. The door was unlocked.

Keefe pushed it open, revealing a silent entrance hall. They walked into the living room, there footsteps sounding like giants were thundering through in the silence.

"Um...Lord Cassius?" Dex called.

"Hello?" Biana whimpered.

They made their way to the 4th floor, where Lord Cassius's bedroom was. This was only room in the house that seemed disturbed.

The bed covers were rumpled. A picture of Lady Gisela and him was shattered on the floor. A box was open and papers were spilling out. Sophie felt like she could hear the echo of a scream, as if Lord Cassius was still there.

But he wasn't.

The team began to examine the room. Sophie and Keefe knelt over the papers on the ground, shifting through them.

Sophie skimmed through most of it. They were letters to him, probably from Lady Gisela, from the looks of the words.

But them Keefe let out a gasp just as Sophie saw the signature.

It read:

Lots of kisses,

Peggy Luna Lanly

Sophie covered her mouth and the world seemed to stop as she turned her head slowly to Keefe.

He looked grim. Angry, almost.

"He had a girlfriend." He said calmly.

"Keefe..."

"He was married,"

"I..."

"Cheating and divorce was only a myth, a thing for humans, until..."

He looked at her.

"Until you came."

Sophie's words were lost in her throat. She felt an actual pain in her chest, as if someone had punched her in the gut.

Keefe stood up from his crouch position.

"This world was peaceful until you came along."

Fitz was beside her now. Dex was behind her. Biana was hovering hesitantly in between Keefe and Sophie.

Until you came.

You came.

You.

Sophie wasn't usually the person to get mad. But something inside her fired up.

"Until I came?" She said quietly. "You think I was the root of all this?"

"Yeah," Keefe snorted.

She stalked closer. "Well, I'm sorry you think that. But wake up, Keefe. The council has been having problems like this forever. I just woke you up from your little day dream!"

"Well, maybe I wanted to stay there!" Keefe shouted. "It may not have been perfect, my life, but it was better than now! My mom's gone, so is my dad, and apparently, he has a girlfriend! This was unheard of 'till you showed up!"

"So, you wish you had never met me?" She shouted.

"YEAH!" Keefe yelled back. "My life was easier without you."

Sophie closed her mouth, the sudden fire gone. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned to Fitz, who glared at his best friend while holding on to Sophie.

Keefe's eyes filled with pain and anger as he stalked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! New chapter. Most of you were really upset with the last chapter, so here's a few things to cheer you up.

One: My love. I am sending you all virtual hugs right now.

Two: VOTES! Maybe I'm the only one happy about this.

Here they are:

Crumble:

Moonlark:

Precious:

Starstone: 3

Swan Song: 1

Secrets: 1

Serenvale: 1

As you can see, Serenvale is new, and Starstone is winning! You guys have 5 more days before I narrow it down. Thanks!

Lastly: This chapter. Is amazing. It was the happiest thing I could think of. I bet you can't guess it.

Chapter 14: KITTENS

DID U GUESS IT?

There was a knock on Sophie's bedroom door the next afternoon.

Amy walked in the room, staring at the clutter and sadness.

The pillows were scattered everywhere, the blankets were rumpled. Tissues were everywhere. The flowered carpet was covered with pacing footprints.

Sophie sat in the middle of the mess.

"Hey," Amy said as she sat down next to her big sister on the bed.

"Hey," Sophie said weakly.

"Fitz told me what happened," Amy said meekly. "He told me the world is going to think I died."

Her voice cracked at the end and Sophie gave her sister a hug.

"Oh Amy," she said. "Here I am throwing pillows and crying because I got in a spat, when you are leaving your world for a foreign one. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible big sister."

Sophie let go of Amy as an idea popped into her head. "You know what we need? A trip to the Forbidden Cities."

"The what now?"

"The human's world."

"Oh."

Sophie raced to call everyone on her imparter. (Not including Keefe). They all agreed and made plans to sneak out that afternoon.

Once they were at Everglen, in Fitz's room, they leapt away with Alden's stolen blue crystal. They had each told their parents that they were going to another's house for a sleepover.

Once in the Forbidden Cities, they figured out they were in New York.

"KITTENS!" Amy yelled. She was pointing to a small cage in front of a store filled with tiny little balls of fur.

They quickly raced over. There weren't cats in The Lost Cities, so even Fitz, Dex, and Biana were excited.

They knelt down in front of the kittens. One crawled right onto Sophie's lap. It was a brown and black one, with a couple light brown paws.

"We call her Brooklyn," the lady behind the table said. "She's a rescue."

Biana was holding a little black and white fur ball. "That ones Mint." The lady told her.

Fitz was petting a white one. According to the lady she was Silver Bells.

Dex's was holding an orange one, who was Cotton Ball, and Amy's was a fuzzy gray one named Lily.

Sophie noticed a kitten in the back. It was a brown and yellow one, curled away from all the rest. She approached it and it hissed. But she held out a finger and he started to play with it.

"Hmm. That one's Superman."

"Ummm...we'll take Brooklyn, Mint, Silver Bells, Cotton Ball, Lily, and Superman." Sophie decided.

They left holding the little balls of fur.

"You get to re name them," Sophie told the group.

Biana clapped happily. "He'll be Prince."

Amy thought about it. "What about...Stormy?"

Dex said he would think about it. So did Fitz. But Sophie knew what she was going to name hers.

"Coco," she told the little kitten. "That's who you'll be."


	15. PL

Chapter 15: P.L

No one else in the entire Lost Cities knew what was going to happen tonight.

They didn't know what fears and hopes and discoveries were going to be made.

Only three people could even guess what would happen.

And only seven people would know for sure.

It started with a gasp.

Three, actually.

None of the people gasping could hear the others gasping, but that's not the point.

The three people were Sophie Foster, Linh Song, and Dex Dizznee.

Sophie gasped because of a memory.

Linh gasped because she found the truth.

Dex gasped because he found a warning.

Sophie raced down the stairs, grabbed a gift she needed to give, and ran to the Leapmaster.

"Candleshade!" She shouted.

She hurriedly stepped into the beam of light and disappeared.

She ran toward the huge building and prayed that Keefe was in there.

Sure enough, he opened the door.

She shoved the box into his hands before he could close it.

It had little air holes all over it. He looked at her suspiciously and carefully opened it to reveal a small brown and yellow kitten who was very, very confused.

Keefe's glare turned into a huge, happy grin. He closed the door as Sophie came inside and pulled her into a giant hug, still holding the box.

She shoved him off quickly. "Keefe, the kitten's just a bonus. We have bigger news."

Just then, her imparter rang. "Linh?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie!" Came the baby bird voice of Linh. "There's something...big!"

"What?"

"Discovery!" Linh couldn't seem to talk.

"Okay...um...I'm at Candleshade. You know, Keefe's house. Call the others to meet me here."

She hung up quickly and she and Keefe sat down to wait.

Keefe was cuddling the kitten and hugging her at the same time.

"What are you going to name it?" She asked. "We all have one. Mine's Coco."

"It's a cat, right?" He asked. She nodded. "How about...Tiger?"

Sophie clapped happily as the door opened and everyone came streaming in.

Linh and Sophie both opened their mouths at the same time to share their news.

"I FOUND P.L!" They both screamed.


	16. The Truth

Chapter 16: The Truth

Sophie immediately turned red. Linh looked terrified. Keefe was smirking, Dex was looking around as if someone had left him out of something. Fitz was confused, Biana just shrugged, and Tam was raising his eyebrows at Sophie.

No one said a word until Biana spoke. "Well, you probably found the same person. Who is it?"

There was muttering. Sophie caught "Linh's right-"

"Why do I-"

"Foster's blushing-"

"What-"

"Who-"

"Um..." Sophie started, struggling to keep the blush off her cheeks. She looked at Keefe, scared, and said: "on the-the letters..." she said shakily. "Her name was...uh...Peggy Lanly..."

Everyone went silent. "P.L." Keefe whispered.

"Uh." Linh said. "Actually, um..." she glanced at Tam. "Maybe it's not someone's full name. Maybe it's a nickname...that a little kid...a girl, probably...um...called her?"

The last part ended squeaky as Tam's face went red.

"What?" Dex asked.

Linh took a shaky breath and hid behind her hair. "Princess Lily."

"Hmmmm?"

"P-Princess L-Lily." Linh squeaked.

Tam looked ready to murder someone.

Everyone stood, trying to form words. What?

"When I was a kid..." Linh spoke a little louder now. "I had a friend...more of a babysitter, really...named Lily. Lily Moon." She turned her back to Tam. "And um...for a while...she was "Princess Lily"...and I was "Princess Linh." We loved that we were both...P.L." She glanced at Tam. "But...she betrayed me a while back. Called me worthless...and um..other things."

Linh looked like she was ready to be done with the conversation. That did explain a lot, though. Why Tam was ready to blow. Why this was so hard to talk about. But neither of the options for P.L were easy to except.

"Oh..." Dex said. "Uh, I forgot. I had something to tell everybody...but it's not going to help the situation."

Everyone mumbled there agreement, but Dex went on.

"I...I found another warning from P.L."


	17. Notes

**Hey guys! Remember, tommorow is the last day to get your title votes in! (Ps it's 9:13 pm on Monday, 12/5/16. Just so you know.) I will take votes until 9:00 tommorow night. After that, we narrow it down! So far, Starstone is winning, but other voters, do not worry.**

 **Oh, also this chapter is just for fluff and info. No important stoking cliff hangers. I'll update soon.**

Chapter 17: Notes

"Hey, Sophie!" A snooty voice called.

Sophie sighed and turned around.

"You still have people stalking you?" Stina snickered.

People turned around. Stalkers?

"Oh, yeah." Stina called out to everybody watching. "Sophie Foster has now lived with humans, joined a secret organization, and is now being stalked by a different organization! And she's getting notes from them!"

People started to move away from Sophie. She glared at Stina and yanked her into the empty hallway to her left.

"What are you doing?" Sophie hissed.

"Just letting people know the truth," Stina replied matter-of-factly.

"You're insulting the group your own father's in!"

"Whatever."

"Your dad told you about the notes? How does the Black Sean know about that anyway?"

"How should I know? And I heard my dad telling my Mom one night, he doesn't really tell me anything. Or talk to me at all." Stina sounded bitter. "The only person in my family who really loves me anyway is my..." she looked up and seemed to realize who she was talking to. She scowled at Sophie and held her nose up as she left Sophie alone.

Sophie sighed again. It's not like she needed Stina's secrets anyway. But she did wish someone would tell her something...

Preferably, more than one person. A group.

The Black Swan hadn't left any notes since Mr. Forkle died. No one had seemed to have noticed that Dame Kerlof had disappeared and had been replaced with Dame Izel a few weeks ago.

Jeez. Only a few weeks ago.

So much had happened.

P.L. Lord Cassius. The Fight with Keefe. Fitz's poisoning. KITTENS. The warning from P.L about Juline and Kesler...

Which no one had talked about for the past two days...

Sophie shook away her thoughts and headed to her locker.

She found a note inside. Two, actually. No, three. Really?

The first was scrawled in P.L's now familiar handwriting.

You only have a week.

Love,

P.L

P.S: M.

The note ended there.

She stuffed it in her bag and moved on to the next one.

It read in Tiergans neat, loopy scrawl:

Meet us at the Wanderlings tommorow, 3:00. Bring only Linh and Tam.

She stuffed Threat one away too.

The last one was in unfamiliar handwriting.

We need to talk. Now.

Meet us in the library at lunch.

-Tam and Linh

She kept that one in her pocket.


	18. One Side of the Call

Chapter 18: Trash

Crayelle was standing in her best friend's empty room, on her imparter.

"Fintan threw me away like trash," she was saying, staring at the colorful cork board filled with sticky note reminders and pictures.

There was a silence as Crayelle listened to the other person speak.

"I know," she said, exasperated. "But he didn't buy it."

There was another pause.

"I don't know if anyone will be happy about that. Especially Fintan and Brant. And my mom. She needs me to babysit Cassie and can't figure out where I'm going off to."

Silence as she listened to the response.

"I know, Lils-"

"Okay, fine. But we can't just do this over and over. Fintan's plan plays right into our hands. We just have to wait until he's finished-"

Pause.

"I don't know, two months? We'll still have enough time to get back to school, don't worry, smarty pants."

"I-oh, gotta go. Someone's coming." She whispered.


	19. Tam and Linh

Chapter 19: Tam and Linh

Okay! Votes are in!

I am taking out Crumble, Moonlark, and Precious, no one voted for ten. So here are what's left:

Starstone with four votes.

Serenvale with one vote.

Secrets with one vote.

But...I am taking out Serenvale because my story has nothing to do with it. So choose! Starstone or Secrets?

She met Tam and Linh in the library at lunch, and they were waiting.

She plopped down her bag and sat.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about? I have some stuff to say to."

Linh went red. "Oh. Um. Well. We wanted to tell you that we...It would be really hard for us to visit Lily and you know...but I wanted to tell you that me and Tam are going to do it alone."

"What? No." Sophie leaned forward, confused. "Were supposed to be a team. We can help you." Linh shook her head.

"Please. Sophie? Sophie, please?" Sophie relented with a sigh and promised not to tell anyone.

"So..." Sophie blushed. "The Black Swan wants me to meet them at the Wanderlings tomorrow afternoon with you guys. Will you show?"

Tam nodded.

"Okay. Also...I found another note from P.L."

Linh grabbed her brother's arm and glanced at him but took a shaky breath and took the note from Sophie's outstretched hand.

She quickly read over it and went pale.

"M." She whispered. "M! It all makes sense now!" She rushed out of the library staring at the note in her hands.

Sophie glanced at Tam. He shrugged and got up to follow her.

Sophie left the library with a sigh.


	20. Talk with Tiergan

Chapter 20: Talk with Tiergan

Sophie met Linh and Tam at the Wanderlings at 3:00 the next day. They hesitantly hung around the entrance, waiting for the Black Swan to show up.

In the end, it was only Tiergan.

"Hey, Granite," Sophie said jokingly. He smiled, but it vanished quickly.

Sophie pulled out a silver sphere from her pocket. "Um..."

Tiergan took it without letting her finish. "Thank you," he said.

"Wait." Sophie said as he tucked it away. "Mr. Forkle said you'd know what to do with that."

"I do."

"What? It's got secrets in it. I deserve to know some of them."

"Actually, Sophie, we have important things to discuss."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he began to talk.

"There are two things I need to share with you today." Tiergan said.

"One..."

"There are a few more abilities we can trigger. You don't need them, but it might be easier with them."

"Okay." Sophie swallowed. Hard.

"What are they?"

"There are a lot of options. The two I'm offering today are Colori and Animilay."

"What?" Sophie asked as Linh gasped.

"Colori is a talent of little use, but it is still one we can trigger. It enhances Color in everything. Animalay means you can speak with animals."

Sophie sucked in a breath.

She thought for a moment and Tiergan took the time to pull Linh and Tam over privately. Sophie caught glimpses of:

Have you...

Yes...don't...we...

Well...she's...very...

...tommorow...

Got...ah...

The trio turned back toward her and she looked at Tiergan. "Trigger Anamalay."

He looked at her sternly and sucked in a breath, reaching for her temples.

After three heartbeats, he broke away. She felt dizzy.

"One more thing, Sophie."

The last piece of information.

"The prisoner who was in Lumenaria." Tiergan said shakily. "His name is Graeme Rhys."


	21. The Attack

Chapter 21: The Attack

"What?" Sophie asked. "Who?" But Tiergan had light leaped away.

"Wait!" Sophie cried. "You have to tell me more! Please!" She was on her knees now, her eyes stinging from the cold wind whipping her face.

Tam put a arm on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed and stood up.

She mentally decided not to tell anyone about being an Anamalay. She didn't really know why, but it felt good to have a secret. Plus, it was safer that way.

She told Linh and Tam not to tell anyone about it, and they all light leaped their separate ways.

When Sophie got to Havenfield, she went straight up to her room to tell the others about Graeme Rhys.

She called Dex first.

"SOPHIE!" He screamed. "SOPHIE, NOW!"

"Now what? She replied, panicked.

"MOM! DAD! NOW!" It sounded like Dex was crying.

"Okay," Sophie breathed. "I'll be over in a sec."

She raced down stairs with some extra goblin throwing stars and a jacket. She froze seeing Grady and Edaline, who had been cooing at Coco.

They were looking at her with confusion. She realized she couldn't just leave them behind, even if she wanted to.

She grabbed both their hands and stepped up to the leapmaster.

"RIMESHIRE!" She yelled.

They appeared at Dex's house, and things were a disaster.

Black cloaked figures ran everywhere. Dex was outside, but Juline and Kesler were nowhere to be found. Edaline immediately raced off, and Grady followed behind her.

Sophie ran up to Dex just as the Vacker's showed up.

"Mom and Dad are in the house. I shoved them in there. We need to get these guys out of here." Dex told them. Keefe showed up. Dex told him what was happening and they each raced off.

The adults were guarding the house. The teens were fighting off Neverseen members.

Sophie ran up to one and sent a silent thanks to Dex. She was still wearing her sucker punch.

She punched the man in the mouth and his hood fell. She didn't recognize him, but it didn't matter. She punched him again and he lunged at her. She backed up and he laughed. But a goblin throwing star in his leg shut him up.

She ran by, throwing stars and sucker punches. Dex was fighting quite hard, he kept pulling things from his jacket.

Fitz was fighting harder with Alvar. He was slapping and punching and kicking and Alvar kept disappearing, but Fitz still knew exactly where he was.

But then Biana showed up.

She screamed when she saw Alvar and Fitz took a step back and smirked at Alvar. They both knew what was coming.

She hissed and scratched and slapped and shoved.

"How-" slap.

"Dare-" screech.

"You-" shove.

"Hurt-" kick.

"Us!" She jumped on top of him, knocking him backwards.

He disappeared and she did too. When they reappeared, he was holding her by the shoulders and telling her something. Then he ran off.

Sophie turned to Keefe who was fighting well too. She handed him two goblin throwing stars and ran off.

In the end, a couple of Neverseen and ran, and the ones left where unconscious. Keefe called Tiergan and he came to pick them up.

The injured were carried inside.

Biana was unconscious, Dex had some bad scratches. Lex was beat up pretty bad, and Kesler was almost dead.

But there was worse.

Juline was missing.

Edaline was holding on to Rex, but Grady was searching for Bex and Juline. Della and Fitz were sitting by Biana, Alden was helping Grady search. Keefe and Sophie stood together.

Just then, Grady came back, holding a body. But it didn't look like it was breathing.

He set it down on the table and wiped grimy, snotty tears from his face.

Kesler couldn't move, but Dex, Lex, and Rex could. Lex clutched Dex and Rex ran up to the body.

That was it.

Bex was dead.


	22. Can you Imagine?

There are moments that the words don't reach. There is suffering to terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can...

And push away the unimaginable. Oh, the moments when your in so deep...

It feels easier to just swim down.

And so so they move uptown. And learn to live with the unimaginable.

I spend end hours in the garden.

I walk, alone to the store.

And its it's quiet up here. I never liked the quiet before.

I take Rex and Lex to her tree on Sundays.

I leave a small flower to mourn. And I...pray.

This is never used to happen before.

If if you see him in the street, walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity.

Bex, you would like it uptown. It's quiet uptown.

He he is working through the unimaginable.

Keslers hair has gone gray. Dex passes every day.

They at say he walks the length of Atlantis.

They knocked me out, I...fell apart.

Can you Imagine?


	23. Explanation

Hey guys! I didn't really explain the last chapter. It's based off a song, with some of the lyrics changed to fit our story. The song is It's Quiet Uptown from the broadway musical Hamilton, and it's just a chapter of feelings and I think it's beautiful.

Thanks!

-BSG;)

ps some of you are probably not even reading this anymore. I'm sorry. But get used to it. Warning: About three more to come, maybe a little more or less.


	24. Thank you

This is so amazing. And I would like to write a letter to everyone.

To my mom: Mom, you are so amazing. You have taught me so much and I love you. You got me started on my passions, acting, writing, reading, and singing at a really young age and it's helped me grow. I know you don't know about this account but if you did I know you would be so happy for me every time I got a comment or a follow/favorite.

To my dad: Daddy, you are so unique. You can be a little rough sometimes and it's hard to cope with, but you always come back around to the same old funny guys showing us science videos with our favorite subjects. You got me started on loving learning and enjoying my time at school, which is a skill a lot of people don't have. You have given me interest and love for so many things Mom hasn't and you see things in a different light and it helps so much. Thank you.

To my sister: Sis, you can be so annoying, not leaving me alone or making me want to hide, but I love being your sister so much and I wish we could be nice to each other more often. You are always the first one to hear my story's and you always love them. You're always begging me to give you more. I hope you can learn to appreciate the same things I do.

To my or someone else's characters: You guys have brought me so far. You have given me courage and strength and tears and fear. I will be braver with Harry and stand with Percy and cry with Sophie and be scared with Agatha. You guys are my soul, little bits of it all put together. You have given me quotes to always say, lessons to learn, mottos to always live by, courage to stand up to my fears. You have given me so much and I thank you.

To my readers: You guys are so amazing. You read my work and you give me ideas and questions and answers and comfort. You love me no matter where I mess up. You fix my almost straight line to just a straight line. You keep me going and then me around and back again. You make me angry or happy or sad or you make me laugh. You are so fabulous and I hope you know that these stories would not be here without you. I cannot even believe I got to 45 comments.


	25. Meeting Lily

Chapter 23: Meeting Lily

Sophie stared at the little piece of paper in her hands, her eyes burning.

No.

No.

They would not get Grady and Edaline.

P.L was warning them again. The Neverseen was not going to win.

No.

Sophie heard herself scream and the paper was being ripped to shreds.

They were not going to get her mom and dad.

Bex's planting ceremony had been yesterday. The council had searched for Juline as long as they could. The Dizznee's were refusing to give her a tree.

But she was still gone.

Juline, Lord Cassius, Bex. One dead. Two missing. Tons injured.

Stupid Neverseen.

Stupid life.

Stupid world.

Stupid Sophie.

This was all her fault.

But she had a way to fix it.

Moments later, she was at her door, telling Edaline and Grady what had happened. Amy was to be kept safe too.

The door opened and the Songs were there.

"Lets go."

They met Lily in the park near Atlantis. She was wearing silky black pants and a silver shirt with sunglasses. She was around eighteen, and tall. Her black hair was in a ponytail to her waist, and you couldn't see her eyes under the sunglasses.

"Lily," Linh said.

Lily stiffened.

"Linh. Tam." She said roughly. There was a sadness in her voice. An apology wrapped in the two words.

The twins did not accept the apology.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Lily sounded harder now, anger seeping into her voice. She seemed scared, too.

Sophie didn't see Linh's reaction. She just heard her voice. "No. About...the Black Swan."

Lily sat down on the bench. "That was faster than I thought. C'mon. Let me tell you a story."

Sophie walked home later, shocked.

Lily Moon used to work for the Black Swan. She retired a while back. She had a collection of Starstones. The Neverseen had been after those. Starstones held a property called Cycer, which generated a special kind of power, which could do different things, depending on the circumstances.

Lily's best friend was spying on the Neverseen. Lily and her BFF were trying to get more information. But the Neverseen were after Lily and her best friend Piper, and they needed to warn someone of what was coming. So they sent notes.

The Neverseen was using the hostages at bait.

They wanted Sophie.

Sophie opened Havenfield's door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Elwin!" She cried.

"Sophie!" He said. "We have a huge discovery on our hands."


	26. Amy and Fitz

Chapter 24: Amy

Amy appeared in the doorway and all of Sophie's anxiety melted away at the sight of her face.

Amy made a face. "He did tests on me."

"And I found stuff!"

"Whatever."

Elwin grabbed Sophie and yanked her inside.

"I did some tests on her cells and blood. And she started off with one drop of elvin blood at an early age, and someone enhanced it." He looked at her.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"There's now a lot more elvin genes in her body now. She may be able to develop a talent. Or get prettier."

Amy scowled.

"She's fine the way she is," Sophie said defiantly. Elwin waved her off.

"The problem is, that drop of blood didn't just happen. Someone had to put it there."

Sophie was about to process this information when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it and there stood Fitz.

"Uh...hey." He said. He sounded nervous.

"Hey, Fitz." Sophie said.

"Um...can we go somewhere to talk?"

Sophie glanced at Elwin and Amy. Amy was giving her a thumbs up and Elwin was nodding.

She shrugged and followed him.

He led her to a grassy spot in front of a river.

They sat down.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...could this...kinda sorta...be a..."

Sophie bit her lip to stop from squealing. "A-a date? Sure, Wonderboy."

She reached for his hand. He squeezed it tight.

She stood, pulling him up with her. "C'mon. I want this date to be fun, not serious."

She ran down to the river, laughing as he trailed behind her. At the last moment, her clumsy self tripped and landed in the water. She should've been blushing and cursing herself for face planting in a river, in front of Fitz, but she was to happy to care. Because Fitz was pulling her out of the water, and she was splashing him, and they were both soaked, running down the river and laughing.

When they both sat down, tired, Sophie leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

She grabbed his hand again, leaning close to the water.

"You're going down."

And she pushed him in.

He emerged, sopping wet, and Sophie laughed.

He glared at her and she stopped. "But I do actually have a secret."

Fitz stayed where he was.

"No, really. I got another talent."

Fitz shot out of the water. "What?!"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Kay."

"I manifested as an Animalay. Tiergan did it. I turned down Colori, and he said there's more to come."

Fitz picks her up and twirled her around. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I know."

He placed her on the ground again.

"What-"

But before he could finish, a hand covered Sophie's mouth and she vanished.


	27. Hideout

Chapter 25: Hideout

Fitz blinked and Sophie was gone. There was a muffled sound that he couldn't make out, then silence.

Silence.

For a few moments, Fitz just stood, shocked. Then he sprang into action.

"Keefe!" He yelled at the imparter. Keefe picked up.

"Hey, Fitz! I just-"

"Keefe. No time. Something's happened. Sophie's gone. Meet me at the Oralie River. Call the others."

Fitz hung up before Keefe could ask questions.

When everyone had arrived, Fitz explained what had happened.

Dex pulled out a pink rectangle with green wires all over it. "I recently made a tracking device. It can find anyone, even if there's nothing on them connected to this. It tracks cells and DNA."

"Kay. Turn it on. Find Sophie Foster."

Dex murmured the name into the small device and it beeped.

"She's in the Neverseen's hideout. It's in Nichester Valley. You know, that place in the Neutral Territories?"

"Yeah. Okay, let's go."

They all locked hands and Fitz pulled out his new pathfinder, the one he got for his birthday.

They leapt to the Neverseen's hideout, which turned out to be an empty wasteland with an old shack in the middle of it.

The group approached the shack.

The door creaked open, revealing an old musty room. They scooted in the tight space, looking around.

Suddenly, a scream came from Linh and she was gone.

Keefe yelled and vanished.

Tam vanished.

Dex vanished.

Biana vanished.

Fitz found himself falling through the air and landing in a cinderblock room, with the rest of the crew getting up from the fall.

"Well," Fitz said. "We're here."

They decided they had to split up. There were three tunnels going different directions.

They realized they had no camouflage.

Biana and Linh went down one tunnel, and Biana vanished them.

Dex and Keefe went down another, Dex using an obscurer.

Tam and Fitz went down the last one, Tam using the shadows to cover them.

Biana and Linh held hands as they walked down the dirty hallway. They found themselves in a room with a wooden table in the middle, and sofa's all around. They saw the room was empty and went searching for clues.

Dex and Keefe stayed close together in their hallway, finding themselves in a room with a table and many hallways coming off of it. They agreed to search the room and then split up down the two different hallways.

Fitz and Tam made many turns before a yell shattered the silence and Tam was gone.

Fitz started to run. Someone had found them and Tam was gone. He had to get Sophie and the others and get out of here.

He frantically opened a door and gasped at what he saw.'


	28. Brave and Beautiful

Chapter 26: Brave and Beautiful

Sophie remembered being so happy with Fitz, with him, the one and only boy in the world-

And BAM, she was being captured by the Neverseen and trying to scream as she was carried away from Fitz, who seemed to not be able to see her.

Alvar.

The next thing she knew, she was hooked up to a circle on the wall, her hands and feet chained to the circle, wires attached to her head.

She was scared.

That was when someone opened the door.

The figure had a hood over his head, and was flanked by to other people.

He reached her.

She was higher up on the wall, making her taller than him. Still, he seemed much more terrifying.

I have to be brave, she thought.

She thought of all her favorite book characters from the human world. Harry Potter. Percy Jackson. Dorothy Gale. The classics. Wendy, Alice, Lucy.

They were brave.

But they were book characters!

She had to be brave.

She was ready.

Not really.

He placed his pale, cold hands on her temples.

He cackled, deep, evilly.

The ground seemed to rumble.

There was a dark gleam in his eyes.

And before she could think of any more dark characters, there was extreme pain as the wires connected to her buzzed in her brain and the world fell.

She saw things she didn't want to see.

She saw the future, the past, the present.

The present was the worst.

But none of it mattered when he let go and she felt air, beautiful air, and realized she had held her breathe the whole time.

The man stalked out of the room and Sophie let herself cry.

But not for long.

The door opened again, but this time it was Fitz, beautiful Fitz, and everything was beautiful because he was here.

He ran up to her, she could see his eyes were glassy and scared.

She started to cry.

He got her unhooked, she didn't really know how. But she was free, and he was here, and she was kissing him.

Everything was beautiful.


	29. Broken

Chapter 28: Broken

Sophie finally broke away for air, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed. Well, until she met Fitz's state.

He gawked at her, and she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Sorry?!" Fitz said. "Sophie Foster, why are you sorry? That was amazing!"

"It was? I thought-"

But whatever she thought was cut off by Fitz kissing her again.

They were interrupted by Keefe, who slammed the door open and froze as the two broke apart in surprise.

"Um..." He glanced back at the hallway.

There was silence for a million years.

Actually, it was 287 seconds, as Sophie had counted.

Keefe mussed up his hair and looked at Sophie. "We gotta go," he said, his voice low. He shook his head to himself and backed out the door.

Fitz took Sophie's hand. She glanced at him, making the Ooh-that-was-very-very-bad face.

Fitz started running, not letting go of Sophie's hand.

Sophie didn't know what he wanted or where he was going. She was scared and upset and worried and giddy all at the same time.

Fitz knew Keefe and his feelings would have to wait. He knew his own feelings would have to wait. He wanted to kiss Sophie again so badly, but they had to get to safety first.

Keefe was running down the hall, forgetting about the Neverseen and the rest of the world. All he saw were flashes of Fitz and Sophie, every moment they had together, ending with the image of them kissing and then Foster's scared, hurt, confused face as she broke away from Fitz.

He had felt her emotions, giddy and happy and then scared and sad and confused. And angry. Only a sliver of that, though.

He kept running.

He felt a cool hand on his arm and he turned.

It was Fitz.

He read the look on his best friend's face faster than a cheetah could run.

No time for feelings, we have to get safe. We have to get her safe.

Keefe gave a slight nod and the threesome kept running.

They ran into Biana and Linh and the girls didn't hesitate to start running.

Keefe heard Sophie's voice in his head.

 _Tam's gone. Where's Dex?_

"Disappeared," Keefe yelled over the noise of their pounding feet.

Sophie nodded, turning her head back in front of her.

They stopped in the next room, frozen in fear.

The Neverseen had found them.


	30. Graeme Rhys

Chapter 29: Graeme Rhys

The group froze as one of the dark hooded figures cackled.

Sophie took a shaky step forward, her hands clenched.

"What did you do to Tam and Dex?"

The figure laughed again. "They're safe, just...not safe. They are useful, though. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

 _Don't you worry your pretty little head._

 _Don't_.

She couldn't just not do something.

 _You_.

It wasn't just her on this mission.

 _Worry_.

All she could do was worry.

 _Your_.

Nothing is mine, you took it all.

 _Pretty_.

I'm not pretty, you know it.

 _Little_.

I'm not little, I am strong .

 _Head_.

The head that you would like to chop off with that amazing sword in the stone? The one that killed Mr. Forkle?

 _Wouldn't it be ironic if one day I used that sword to chop of your pretty little head?_

Everything in that sentence was wrong.

"Shut up, Gethen." Sophie said, and Gethen cackled again. But he stepped back, making way for something much, much worse.

"Sophie Foster," the cool voice drawled.

"That would be me."

"Yes...can I tell you secret?"

The edges of the voice were rougher now.

"Sure."

"You...have a new ability."

Sophie took a step back, and glanced at Fitz. Could they know about Enhancer or Animalay?

"I triggered it."

Sophie let out a exhale of relief. But she sucked it back in when she processed the sentence.

"What?"

"You...can control time."


	31. Time and Other Realizations

Chapter 30: Time and Other Realizations

Sophie didn't remember very well how they got out of there.

She remembered the frozen feeling in her blood as the words came out of Graeme's mouth.

Somehow, she knew they were one hundred percent true.

She remembered blurs of color, running in slow motion. The world seemed to be spinning, as it always did, but different, somehow, as if she had just really seen it.

Then she was slowly falling, into darkness, though time and space, and she was falling to slowly, it would take her too long to reach the bottom.

Why was she here?

Why was she chosen to be Sophie Foster?

Why was she the one who had this silly, stupid problem?

Why did her mother choose the name Sophie Elizabeth Foster?

Why was she normal when she spoke, when you heard her name, when you saw her eyes, when she interacted with you...

In one world...

But not the other?

Why did the elves choose her specific traits too be...

Abnormal?

Who chose that word?

The prefix of "ab". It was on of the only words that used that prefix as a meaning of "not".

She had never really stopped and considered all of this.

Why society chose these rules, like how brown eyes were different, how ab as a prefix meant not, how they're had to be twelve councilors...

Why couldn't she be kissing Fitz again?

Why was she thinking this all right now?

Because she had time.

Was that her doing...

Or was it someone else's?

Someone...

Who had the ability. Who had to trigger it, because they had the ability.

Graeme Rhys.

Time was a funny thing.

Time gave you answers.

Time gave you time. Time gave you minutes for feelings and seconds for kisses and hours for waiting and days for laughing and moments for life.

Time gave you so much.

What did you give it in return?

You gave it a movie to watch, a purpose to have, to give, to share.

Wasn't that the most wanted thing in the world, a purpose?

Not just any purpose. The right purpose.

Sophie's purpose was not to be a puppet everyone got to play with.

Her real purpose was to fix the broken glass.

The glass that had shattered a long time ago, but the council had hastily glued it before anyone noticed.

But Sophie could still see the cracks, spreading larger and larger...

And then they cracked.

But they hadn't yet.

Not fully.

But no one else noticed the cracks.

They would notice if the glass actually broke, but not if it was just cracks.

Sophie had to fix it. But she had to break it first.


	32. End

Hey guys! I forgot to tell you, the last chapter was my end one. But do not worry! I will be posting a number seven. It may not came for a while, because I have other stories to write, but it will show up. Thanks for reading this! You guys are amazing!

Oh, and here's one thing:

Thank you for following,

Perilheart

Reyna Kayne

Cristal368

Twinkletoesbth

aggressivemragreste

ThunderMist36

KOTLC #1 Fan

Eveelutions are awesome

Cat666

Thank you for favoriting:

Reyna Kayne

Perilheart

Aggresivemragreste

KOTLC Fan #1

Eveelutions are awesome

Lalaloopsiedonuts

Sorry if I missed someone, let me know and I will get back to you!


	33. Book Seven: My Explanation

Hey guys, I am finally posting my KOTLC book Seven! We will again be having a vote on its name so give me some suggestions! I am posting book seven in the same story as book six, mostly so you can look back because I know it's been a while. Here's Book 7's summary:

War is coming. Elves of all shapes and sizes are choosing sides and making bad decisions. Sophie and her friends are crumpling under the pressure as feelings arise and loved ones switch sides. For once, the elvin world is losing. And Sophie fears that this time, she might not be able to save it.


End file.
